1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of communications, and in particular to an adaptive equalizer, an adaptive equalization method and a receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multicarrier communication technologies, such as a discrete multi-tone (DMT) modulation technology and an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) technology, etc., are widely used in optical communication systems, and are featured in that a channel is allocated with different modulation formats after being divided into multiple subcarriers according to a signal to noise ratio of each subcarrier.
In the multicarrier communication technologies, a communication effect is very sensitive to a change of a channel, and both a response characteristic of the channel and a change of a noise will result in increase of a bit error rate of transmission. Hence, the channel needs to be tracked and performed adaptive equalization processing. Existing adaptive equalization processing is often based on an iteration algorithm, that is, an iteration operation is performed according to an initial equalizer coefficient and step length, so as to generate an equalizer coefficient, for use in the adaptive equalization processing.
It should be noted that the above description of the background is merely provided for clear and complete explanation of the present disclosure and for easy understanding by those skilled in the art. And it should not be understood that the above technical solution is known to those skilled in the art as it is described in the background of the present disclosure.